


[Podfic] Stargazing From the Palace Gardens

by nickelmountain



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: audiofemme, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia and Kareen and the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Stargazing From the Palace Gardens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stargazing From The Palace Gardens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/52601) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/VorkosiganStargazingFromthePalaceGardens_zpseb6f3930.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:02:49

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/ybetntivwoakkl0b1g2v) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/hbn0iti4pks4tg882l4i)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for [A Peck on the Lips II](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/3014.html) at [](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/)**audiofemme** in celebration of International Day of Femmeslash 2012.


End file.
